A Good Samaritan
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: To everyone that saw Taboo, what if someone saw what Ella did to her baby…and did something about it to help SVU?


Creation began on 07-29-14

Creation ended on 08-26-14

Law & Order: SVU

A Good Samaritan

A/N: A possibility on what could've happened in the episode _Taboo_.

"…Special Victims Unit," went Olivia Benson as she picked up the phone that was ringing.

"Yes, I want to report a child abandonment that just happened this morning," a male voice responded on the other end of the line.

"Okay, where was this?" She asked, grabbing a notepad and pen.

"Six blocks down the street from the Manhattan Institute of Technology. I saw a young woman dump a baby in the garbage."

-x-

"…As soon as he finished calling you, he brought Baby Boy Doe here for medical aid," the doctor told Detectives Stabler and Benson, introducing them to the infant that was just a few hours old.

As they were being informed of what was going on with the baby, the guy that called the situation in, a young man on the darker side of the skin tone, was describing the woman that discarded the baby to Detectives Tutuola and Munch.

"…She was about average height," he described the woman, "with blondish hair, dressed in a purple sweater and blue jeans. I've seen her just a few times in the hall and on the grounds, but I'd recognize her face. I still can't believe she did something like this."

"And what were you doing out there so early in the morning?" Tutuola asked him.

"I…I exercise as early as possible before I proceed to my classes," he explained his reason for being out in the snowy morning. "I'm trying to overcome my high blood-pressure and sodium intake by burning it off by running laps across the neighborhood. It was just fate or blind luck that I saw her on my third lap around the block."

-x-

"…His description of the girl came in handy," Benson informed Captain Cragen, standing outside the interrogation room holding their suspect behind the abandoned newborn.

"Ella Christiansen, age twenty. She's been at M.I.T. for almost three years now," added Stabler.

"Did we do a line-up?" Cragen asked.

"We didn't have to," Benson expressed. "She was the only person he saw dressed in a purple sweater and jeans."

-x-

"What's going to happen to the baby?" The guy that called the dumping case in asked ADA Casey Novak, seconds after giving his statement over what happened.

"Most likely, he'll be put up for adoption," she answered him.

-x-

"…The People versus Ella Christiansen," a woman uttered to the courtroom. "One count Child Abandonment, one count Endangering the Welfare of a Child and one count Attempted Murder."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Lois Preston asked.

"Not guilty," answered Morton Berger to the judge, but there was no way that Ms. Christiansen could walk away from this, not when it was discovered that she had disposed of another baby…and not when they had a witness to her second attempt.

-x-

"…I was just running down the street, working out to keep my blood-pressure under control," the guy that had seen Ella discard her baby explained what he saw to the court, "when I saw her further down the street. She had set a box down in the garbage and recyclables of someone else's home. By the time I got close to even talk to her, she had left…and that's when I heard the baby crying under the garbage. That's when I called the police and took the baby to the nearest hospital."

-x-

"…Guilty on all charges," went Benson to Novak, seeing Ella now being removed from the courtroom after the verdict was heard.

"Despite the history of her relationship with her father, the jury didn't want to ignore the fact that she abandoned her baby, plain and simple," Casey explained. "She had to have been crazy to think that she wouldn't be convicted."

"Daddy must've thought so," Benson suggested, seeing Ella's father hug her daughter before she was removed completely.

-x-

"…I almost feel sorry for her," the Good Samaritan had said, looking at the newspaper that showed Ella as a baby killer now behind bars.

"Hey, man," a female student got his attention. "Good job. You saved that baby."

"You saved a life," a male student added in, walking past him.

_Yeah,_ he agreed with their beliefs. _I saved the baby._

Folding the newspaper and putting it in his bag, he walked toward his next class.

A/N: I'll leave it here and let you decide if there should be something extra written about it, like what happens to Ella's second baby and so on. Please, do read and review or PM me.


End file.
